Sonny With a Chance of Tutoring
by BoatsBourneBackIntoThePast
Summary: Sonny is in the cafeteria when she sees Chad struggling with his English homework... Maybe multi-chapter, depends on reviews. Sorry, I know the title and summary are awful.


Ok, so DancingRaindrops' story 'Vocabulary Lessons' gave me the inspiration for this, and most of the dialogue is taken from the BBC's Shakespeare Retold Much Ado About Nothing. The scene I've taken from is just so cute! I couldn't resist! Anyway, here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or Much Ado About Nothing.

Rate and review please!

As Sonny walked into the cafeteria, she saw a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed, star of America's number one tween show. She was about to make a hasty-yet-silent exit, when se heard him sigh in frustration. Her good side got the better of her, she felt she HAD to help him now.

"Chad? What's up? Is everything ok?"

"Well, actually, it's not. I'm really stuck on my English assignment, I don't even know where to begin."

Wait, was Chad Dylan Cooper admitting he couldn't do something?

"What are you studying at the moment?"

"It's this Shakespeare poem – I haven't got a clue what it's about."

"Can I have a look at it?"

Sonny grabbed a chair and pulled it close up to Chad's. She reasoned with herself that she couldn't help him if she couldn't see what he was writing. _'Of course'_, said a little voice in her head. _'That's why you want to sit so close. It's not like you want to get up close and personal with Chad Dylan Cooper or anything...'_.

"Shut up!"

Chad gave her an odd look.

"I just asked if you could read the paper..."

"Uhhh, yeah, sorry Chad, I was kinda away with the fairies there..."

"Don't worry Monroe; you can't help how much you want me..."

Sonny felt her face turning red, _'How did he know?'_ and she suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to change the subject.

"So, what poem are you doing?"

"Sonnet 116. I just don't get it at all." He pouted slightly and Sonny wanted to laugh out loud, he looked just like a little boy. However she restrained herself, and instead said

"Okay. Well the first thing you need to know about sonnets is that they are generally 14 lines long, and are almost always about love. Also, as this sonnet is by Shakespeare it is written in iambic pentameter. Have you got that?" When she heard no reply she looked up at Chad, and caught him looking at her.

"Chad? Did you get that?" A look of confusion passed over his face.

"Huh?" Sonny rolled her eyes and asked

"Shouldn't you be writing this down?"

"Oh, yeah, umm hold on...14 lines...about love...iambic pentameter. Is that the weird rhythm thingy?"

"Iambic pentameter? Yes, if you like, it's the rhythm of each line. Iambic refers to the emphasis of the lines. So if you take the first line it's 'Let _not_ to _the_ marri_age_ of _true_ minds'. And pentameter is how many of those beats there are in the line, and pent means there are five beats. So iambic pentameter is a line of poetry with five sets of off beats."

"O-kay?" Sonny smiled, Chad was clearly still puzzled.

"Don't worry; it will become clearer as we go through the poem. So let's start on the meaning."

"You understand this?" Chad seemed more worried, and it was all Sonny could do to keep from smiling again – he looked to cute when he was worried.

"Actually, yeah, it's one of my favourites." Chad groaned and let his head fall onto the table. At this Sonny did laugh.

"Don't worry, by the time I've finished with you you'll understand this perfectly."

At this Chad looked up with a slightly inquisitive, yet still antagonising and self-confident smirk.

"When you've finished with me? What are you going to do with me, Monroe?"

Sonny blushed and flustered.

"Uhhh, well... I ummm, well... poem." Sonny suddenly showed great interest in the poem, and looked pointedly at it.

Chad smirked and said

"Ok, Sonny, poem"

"Ok, so let's look at the first line:

Let not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments.

What do you think?"

Chad looked at her scathingly.

"I keep telling you, I don't know."

"Ok, ok keep your hair on! It's an echo of the marriage vows in a wedding. You know 'if any person knows a reason why these two persons should not be married, speak now or forever hold you peace'? Shakespeare is saying that he sees no reason why two people who are in love should not be together"

"Okay"

Sonny looked at Chad and motioned at him to read the next line. After Sonny made the same motion a couple of times, Chad finally caught on.

"Oh, you want me to..." Sonny nodded.

"For love is not love

Which alters when in alteration finds,

Or bends with the remover to remove:"

"True love is constant. And you can't stop loving someone, just because they stop loving you."

"O no! it is an ever-fixed mark-"

At this, Sonny stopped him,

"-Or, you could say fixèd. It helps the rhythm"

"Fix-èd? mark"

That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken."

"Bark is an old word for ship. It's a sea-faring metaphor. Shakespeare is describing this...this..._thing_... _love_, is as constant as the Northern star. It's always watching over you, no matter how scared or alone you might feel. It is and will always be there for you."

Sonny grew more and more impassioned as she spoke, and Chad could not help noticing how cute she was when she was talking about something she was really interested in. He loved how passionate she was, and how much she loved this poem. Wait, _loved_? No. _No_. He couldn't _love_ Sonny. Yeah, he thought she was cute. Stupid cute. And he enjoyed talking to her, but that was as far as it went. He couldn't love her. Yet at the same time as he was thinking this, a small voice in the back of his head pointed out that, he could. The way she talked, moved, smiled, laughed, dressed. The way she wasn't afraid to stand up to him. The way she wasn't afraid of anything, at least, nothing Chad could see. The way she sometimes got lost in his eyes. God he loved her eyes. The way they crinkled up when she smiled...

"Chad? _Chad_? CHAD? Hellooo? Anyone in?" Sonny joked

Chad snapped out of it.

"Sorry, I was just thinking..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing, don't worry." Was it just him, or did she seem a little disappointed?

"Anyway... poem." He muttered.

Sonny nodded mutely, before exclaiming

"Oh yes, I love this next bit! It's so beautiful!"

Chad grinned.

"Then why don't you read it and I can try to decipher it. And you can correct me when I go wrong."

Sonny grinned back.

"You won't go wrong. But ok.

"Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come:"

"Ummm, even though we, or people might get mad at each other, and fight a lot, and get tired, and sick of each other, we or they will still like each other"

"Uhhhh, yeah, with paraphrasing, obviously."

"Paraphrasing"

Sonny gestured to Chad to read again.

"Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,"

Sonny could feel herself moving closer to Chad, she just couldn't stop herself.  
"But bears it out even to the edge of doom."

"Uh, it's an echo of the wedding vows again... you know, 'til death do us part..."

"Right" Chad seemed suddenly to be very interested in Sonny's mouth. She tore her own eyes away from Chad's lips, and read the final rhyming couplet herself.

"If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved."

They were silent for a minute, as those words of wisdom reverberated around the room. Then Sonny broke the silence.

"Except he did write it..."

"And men have fallen in love before..."

"So therefore..."

"Shakespeare must be right."

Simultaneously, they turned towards each other, eyes moving quickly from the other's eyes, to their lips, then back to the eyes, lips, eyes...

Sonny could feel herself being drawn by some irresistible force, gradually closer to Chad. And if she wasn't mistaken, Chad seemed be feeling the effects of this force as well, if his lips sudden proximity to hers was anything to go by. They were barely a millimetre away from each other, eyes closed, lips puckered, hearts racing when suddenly hordes of people entered the cafeteria, intent on not getting the 'ick on a stick' for lunch. Sonny sprang away from Chad, face crimson, and muttered something about needing to be somewhere and made a hurried exit.

Chad got up slowly, deep in thought as he left the cafeteria. There was a smile on his face, and he could just be heard to mutter to himself,

"Let not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments."

So if I get enough nice reviews, I'll maybe do some more chapters...

Rate and review!


End file.
